Noche de Sexo
by Conythaify
Summary: ¿Que debes hacer? Vivir unas noches de pasión con Levi, tu compañero de la facultad de medicina. O Negarte a el. Pero tu lo has amado en secreto, desde que entraste a la universidad. Este es un Levi x Lectora


_**Noche de Sexo**_

_**Capítulo n°1: Canción **_

Un gran departamento de seis habitaciones, con un gran balcón y con una maravillosa vista. Amabas es departamento, pero era mejor que porque lo compartías con tu mejor amiga de la infancia, Etienne. Pero estabas sola en ese momento.

Estabas tú en tu habitación escuchando música en tu MP4, escuchabas la misma canción todo el tiempo "Noche de Sexo". Era una canción que te daba pensamientos raros.

Decidiste apagar tu reproductor, saliste de tu habitación. Y fuiste a la cocina a prepararte al para comer.

Empezaste a comer unos tallarines, pero algo paso en tu mente. La universidad, el trabajo y tu carrera.

Tenías solo 19 años, estudiante de medicina y trabajadora en dos empleos para pagar su universidad. Ya que estudiabas en la Universidad Católica de Medicina, y no era barata para ti.

Una vez que terminas tu alimento, decides que es hora de tomar un merecido baño, por este día cansador.

Universidad y trabajos, para ti era demasiado. Pero algo más estaba en tus pensamientos, de esa carta que te escribió tu compañero de medicina, Levi. Una carta algo rara para ti y más tenía escrita la canción que te gustaba "Noche de Sexo".

Mientras te bañabas te preguntabas muchas cosas, "¿Cómo Levi sabía que me gusta esa canción? Y ¿A qué se refería con esa carta? ¿Era una declaración o sexista?". Te rodeaban esas tres preguntas en tu mente.

Ya haber terminado se ponerte el pijama, estabas lista para dormir. Pero decidiste buscar aquella carta en tu bolso de la universidad. La encontraste, decidiste leerla y decía:

Querida [Nombre completo]:

Hay algo que debo decirte, algo que me ahoga, pero en mi propio cuerpo.

Desde que te vi algo en mi me ardió. No sé qué fue, pero quería agárrate, besarte y hacerte mía en ese momento. Pero tome conciencia y me dije a mi mismo "Levi contrólate es una mocosa estúpida".

Después nos acercó más el destino, como en trabajos en grupo. Maldigo aquel día que fui a tu departamento, más cuando me hiciste pasar en tu habitación para ayudarte a buscar unos informes. Me dieron ganas de tirar a esa cama suave y hacer mía.

Cada vez que estamos juntos me debía controlar. "¿Qué mierda te pasa? Levi deja de mirar a [Nombre]". Pero a veces no puedo.

Te confieso que intente sacarte de mis pensamientos. Me acosté con chicas de la universidad, pero no habían resultados. Al contrario me sentía peor y culpable. Como te si hubiera engañado.

Cada día mi miembro quería estar dentro de ti, sentir tu interior y tus exquisitos labios.

Odiaba que me preguntaras que si hacíamos los informes, tareas o trabajos juntos. Me daban ganas de irme del departamento de medicina, pero no lo hice porque estudiar medicina era mi sueño.

Tú mocosa eres una droga en mi cuerpo, que haga lo que haga no se va.

[Nombre]….prepárate para el sábado en la noche. Ya sé que tu amiga Etienne no está ese día y que regresa en la noche los domingos. Digamos que tendremos una noche de sexo. Como esa canción que pasas escuchando y ahora te dejo la canción "Noche de Sexo":

Noche de Sexo It's your boy, Romeo! ('W' con Yandel!)

So nasty! (Oye, bebe!)

("Pa'l Mundo"!)

Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Soy el chico de las poesías

Tu fiel admirador

Y aunque no me conocías

Hoy es noche de sexo

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías

Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

(Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)

Quiero arrancarte la tela con cautela

Mi piel canela enseguida pela

Ella es la protagonista de mi novela

Mi Cinderella conmigo es que vuela

Póngase romántica, please

Dame un kiss, no cometa un desliz

Ella combina la calle con la moda de Paris

La miss sigue matando en el país

Hoy es noche de sexo

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías

Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

Acércate...

Te diré que...

Nadie te va a tocar como yo

Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo

Acércate...

Te diré que...

Nadie te va a tocar como yo

Nadie te lo va a hacer como yo

Decídete ya cuando será

Que tu boca tocara mi boca

So, dime ya que tú me das

Quiero sentirte, besarte

Mi lengua pasarte

Y vas a sentirte bien

Vamos a pasarla bien

Tu no vez que estoy sufriendo

Y pasando el tiempo sin comerte

Empecemos en la playa

Terminemos en la cama

Trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar

En flex, mami, en sex

Lay on my bed and prepare for sex

Hoy es noche de sexo

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías

Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

'W', el sobreviviente!

Con Yandel!

Nelly!

Nesty!

No hay pa' nadie!

Llego el dream team!

El dream team!

Salte de la vía!

Que por ahí viene el tren!

Boo!

Tra! (Frikia'o!)

Boo! (Tell them about the name!)

Tra! (Hitmaker!)

Boo! (Hitmaker, baby!)

Tra! (Don't stop, baby!)

Boo!

Tra!

Oye, Romeo!

El dúo de la historia!

Zumba, Romeo, zumba!

No hay pa' nadie!

Esta bien ya!

No llores!

El dúo de la historia!

Con Romeo!

Un junte pa' la historia!

Esto es de colección, hermano!

Levi Ackerman

(El que te desea devorarte en todos los sentidos)

-¿Qué debo hacer?-te dices a ti misma- Ya fui a Ginecólogo, me dio una inhesión para no embarazarme, ¿Pero estoy lista para esto? ¿Estoy lista para entregarme a un hombre? ¿Estoy lista para entregarme a Levi?


End file.
